1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a bullet-resistant transparent laminate composite, a process for the production thereof and a protection arrangement having a bullet-resistant transparent laminate composite.
2. Technical Background
Bullet-resistant transparent laminate composites which are frequently also referred to as bullet-resistant composite (glass) blocks or armoured glass panes are used in relation to observation slots, viewing openings and the like of protected objects or protective housings as protection from projectiles and shells. In that respect the field of use extends from craft and vehicles (land vehicles, marine craft, aircraft) through mobile arrangements to fixed installations (buildings, parts of buildings, machines and so forth). In addition such armoured glass panes are used both in the military area (for example armoured vehicles) and also in the civil area (for example personal protection, machine tools).
In general bullet-resistant transparent laminate composites comprise an arrangement of a plurality of plates of a transparent material, which are arranged one behind the other in the direction of the threat and which are connected together.
Thus for example DE 32 43 136 A1 discloses a composite glass block, held in a metal frame, for observation slots of armoured vehicles. That known composite glass block comprises a plurality of arrays of a plurality of silicate glass plates which are glued together by means of polyvinylbutyral layers and which are spaced from each other by way of gas-filled intermediate spaces and which are partially provided with integrated steel shields for catching deflected shells. At the rear side the composite glass block is provided with a polycarbonate plate and a polyurethane layer as fragment splinter protection.
WO 93/16872 A1 discloses a bullet-resistant composite glass block which, from the threat side, includes a plurality of glass panes, an acrylic glass pane and a polycarbonate plate. The glass panes are glued together by means of polyvinylbutyral while the other connections are formed with polyurethane. That composite glass block is distinguished in that it has a bullet-resistant action only from the threat side with the glass panes, but penetration from the inside outwardly is to be permitted. In addition the composite glass block described in that document is produced in a special press.
By virtue of the glass panes included in those conventional composite glass blocks the overall weight is relatively high, which causes difficulty in terms of installation thereof and possibly requires especially strengthened frame structures in the vehicles and the like.
A composite body which is lighter in comparison therewith, for the civil area, is disclosed in EP 0 807 797 A2. That composite body is made up of a plurality of acrylic glass panes which are arranged one behind the other and which are glued together with PVC-, PC- and/or PET-based, single-layer or multi-layer transparent plastic films. A pane of polycarbonate arranged on the rear side also serves in this case as fragment splinter protection.
In addition DE 195 48 338 A1 discloses an armoured pane structure for security motor vehicles with a plurality of composite panes which are arranged at a spacing one behind the other, wherein the intermediate spaces between the composite panes are filled with a fluid and at least one of the composite panes is inclined relative to its adjacent composite panes in relation to the direction of threat in order to provide for deflection of incident projectiles. The individual composite panes are composed of two armoured glass panes in plate form, which are glued together by means of a film. In this case also a polycarbonate pane is glued on the rear side of the armoured pane structure.